delicious_emilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame/Charles' Candy Shop
This is the 3rd episode of Emily's Taste of Fame. Goals Day 1 *Charles cleaning the shop, while Emily enters. *Emily: Wait!! STOP!! *Charles: Why? It's no use, I can't run this shop alone. *Emily: But what if I temporatily help you out? *Charles: Hmmmm... *Charles: You don't look like much... *Charles: ...but I guess you'll have to do. *Emily: Thanks! *Charles: You'll be running the counter and shop, while I'm making the candy... *Charles: ...shall I repeat that? *Emily: No need. I think I get it. *Charles: We'll start in the morning, don't be late!!! *Emily thought: I'm pretty sure I'll regret this. Day 2 *Girls enter the room and think. *Girls want gumdrops. *Emily gets the gumdrops and gives them to girls. *NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Dont give them anything blue! *Emily: I didn't know... *I have something to calm them down... *...but it is going to be quite hard to catch up with them. During the day *Emily has to chase girls 8 times. *She goes to the girls to catch. *After the last chase, she goes to the girl again to get her back. After the event *Thank you so much! You would make an excellent mother! *Emily: Why does everyone keep saying that? *You never know, they just might be right! *They leave the shop, letting Emily go. Day 3 *Francois is in the shop with Emily. *Francois: These cakes are pristine. *Emily: Yes, they are really good. *Charles: Yes, and I can see you've been eating a lot of them. *Francois: Did he just say... *Emily: Yes, he's a lovely man... *Charles: I heard that! You could use a little excerise. *Charles goes to Francois and Emily. *Emily: I will!!! *Emily: ...but not because I need it! *Francois: See you later, Em. *Francois leaves the shop. During the day *Emily has to walk over 1,000 yards. After the event *Emily: I did it!!! *Charles: Hmmm... You still don't look like you've lost any weight! *Emily: That's no way to talk to a lady. *Charles: Lady? I don't see one? Afterward *Charles: Because I don't want you to have a heart-attack... *Charles: Tomorrow I'm going to help you out by cleaning the tables. *Emily: That's very nice of you. *Charles: I know. *Emily and Charles leave the shop. Day 4 *Bill: Package for Matthew! *Charles: Matthew doesn't live here any more, so I don't need any of his packages! *Bill: ...but it's addressed to here... *Charles: I DON'T CARE! TAKE THEM AWAY!!! *Emily: Give it here, I'll take it... *Bill gives the package to Emily. *Emily: ...and if you have any more, just give them to me. *Bill: I'll be sure to! *Charles: Is that postman still here? *Emily: No, he's gone already! *Bill: Thanks, *Emily: No problem. During the day *Emily accepts 12 packages. Afterward *Charles: I'm leaving early, you can close up. *Matthew: Hi... *Emily: Hi... *Matthew: Is my father around? *Emily: Ah, you're Matthew! No, you father just left. *Emily: ... I could get him for you. *Matthew: I'd rather you didn't. *Matthew: I heard there were some packages for me... *Emily: That's right, I put them out back. *Matthew: Thanks *Matthew attempts to leave. *Emily: Matthew? *Matthew: Yes? *Emily: This is none of my business, but can I ask you why you and your father isn't speaking? *Matthew: Let's just say that my father is old-fashioned and he can't deal with anyone who's different. *Matthew leaves the shop. Day 5 *Francois: Guess who? *Emily: Hi, Ludwig. *Ludwig: Emily, I sent a reporter to interview you... *Ludwig: ...to create what we in the industry call 'buzz'. *Charles: You aren't arrowed to make phone calls during your work time! *Emily: I'm sorry, but I have to take this call. *Ludwig: Who are you talking to, pay close attention will you. *Emily: Buy, you guys would really like each other. *Charles and Ludwig: I heard that!! *Ludwig: Just make a good impression, will you? *Emily: I will. *Ludwig: That's what I wanted to hear. * *CLICK* *Francois leaves the shop, letting Emily go. Before the event *Ted Dorton, the Interviewer enters the shop. *Ted: I'm here for an interview with Em..i-ly? *Emily walk to the interviewer, Ted. *Emily: That's me! *Ted: Let's sit, shall we? *Emily: I'm afraid I can't really sit down, I'm going to have to fit you in throughout the day... *Emily: ...bit I'll keep you happy and fed during that time. *Ted: That sounds good! *Ted goes to the table and sit. During the interview *Emily goes 6 actions for the interview. *The first is serving. *The second interview: I heard you learned how to run a restaurant from your Uncle Antonio, is that right? *The third interview was serving again. *The fourth interview: You're stranded here before the car broke down, right? *The fifth interview was serving once again. *The final interview: Your friend Francois usually travels with you, right? Is it correct that you've decorated 10 restaurants together? After the interview *Ted stands up from the table. *Emily goes to the interviewer. *Ted: I have enough to write a good story. *Emily: Perfect. *Ted leaves the shop, letting Emily go in a normal time. Afterward *Francois: Have you heard about the upcoming town fair? *Charles: Is that all you do? *Francois: What do you mean? *Charles: You come here and chat while your friend works herself into an early grave. *Francois: ... *Charles: Thought so, I have a job for you. *Later on... *Francois: No way am I going to wear this! *Emily: But you look cute. *Charles: Not only are you wearing it but you're going to entertain our guests. *Charles: See you in the morning. Day 6 *Emily enters the shop. *Charles: Dang kids... *Emily: What's wrong? *Charles; Yesterday some kids broke in and messed up two tables. *Emily: Well you're in luck... *Charles: What do you mean? *Emily: I have experience in fixing tables... During the day *Emily has to fix two tables that the kids broke in and messed. After the event *Charles: Wow! You repaired those tables like a man! *Emily: I'll take that as a compliment. Day 7 *Bill: Six boxes of gumballs for the candy shop! *Charles: Ah, there they are... *Charles: ...you took your sweet time! *Bill: I'm sorry, but my wofe she had me... *Charles: I'm not paying you to chit-chat! Put them down here. *Bill puts the package down, getting more boxes and placing in the shop. *Emily: Are you going to blow a big bubble, Charles? *Charles: Funny, why don't you stack those boxes for me. Duirng the day *Emily has to stack boxes 6 or more times. After the event *Emily: Stacked and organized! *Charles: Great... *Charles: ...but you don't have to tell me every little thing you do, you know? Afterward *Charles leave the shop. *Emily: It's almost time to leave for the studio and we dtill haven't found a way to save the candy shop. *Francois: Don't get mad, but that's why I called Matthew over here. *Matthew goes to the shop. *Emily: Oh, Ho... Matthew... would you... maybe... *Matthew: You can stop, I know what you're asking. *Matthew: I would love to be back in the candy shop, but... *Matthew: ...My father was pretty clear that he doesn't want to see me. *Francois: Most people just need some time to process, trust me on that. *Francois: Please just talk to your father. *Matthew: I'll think about it... *Emily: Thank you, Matthew. Day 8 *The kid messes the gumball machine, making them spill. *Kid: Uh-oh... *Charles: What did you do? *Kid: I turned the handle and some gumballs fell out and rolled away. *Charles: Well, go clean it up then! *Kid: But... I... I don't know where they went... *Emily: I'll help you search throughout the day, OK? *Kid: Thank you ma'am. *Emily: Please - call me Emily. During the day *Emily helps the kid finding 10 gumballs. After the event *Charles: Did you find them all? *Kid: Yes! *Charles: Nicely done. Here, take a popsicle as a reward. *Kid: Thank you, sir! *Charles: Such a well-raised boy, just like my Matthew *Emily: Can I ask about you and Matthew, Charles..? *Charles: I'm sorry Emily but I'm just not ready to talk about that. Day 9 *Emily enters the shop while Charles is angry. *Charles: I knew it!!! *Charles: It's that Jacob Miller kid!!! *Charles: He's the one that has been wrecking the tables and now he's been throwing mud at OUR WINDOW!!! *Emily: Calm down, Charles. It's just a kid. *Charles: Just a kid!? Pffff! *Charles: He makes a lot of trouble for just a kid. During the day *Charles has to clean mud on the window 6 times. After the event *Emily: Why are you laughing, Charles? *Charles: Poor little Jacob. He just tell and clipped his knee... *Emily: That's nothing to laugh about! *Charles: I would never... Day 10 *Emily: Charles, I have some bad news... *Charles: Well, tell me! *Emily: I'm going to have to leave for the TV studio today *Charles: *sigh* We knew this day would come... *Emily: Yes, I hoped we would have found a way to keep the candy shop open by now. *Charles: Well, you did your best... *Charles: ...let's have a great last day then! Before the event *The boy is entering the shop, wandering around. *Emily: Can I help you? *Kid: ... *Emily: Do you want something? *Kid: ... *Kid: I want... During the day *Emily has 2.5 minutes to give the kid he wants. Afterward *Emily: What are you going to do with all this candy? *Kid: I bought it for my dad because he's the best dad in the world. *Charles cries. *Kid: Why is the candy man crying..? *Emily: Don't you worry about that... *Emily: ...you just go to your father, I'll help the candy man. *Kids go to Charles, and leave the shop. *Emily: Are you OK Charles? *Charles: I'm just sad we're closing, that's all. *Emily: Are you sure about that? *Charles: OK, I was lying... *Charles: I don't even care about the candy shop anymore... *Charles: I just want my boy back. *Matthew enters the shop. *Matthew: Don't care about the candy shop?!? *Charles: Matthew!!! *Charles gives Matthew a hug. *Charles: I hope that isn't true because I'm not going to work here alone. *Emily: I don't want to ruin this moment... *Emily: ...but I really have to go if I want to make it to the studio in time. *Matthew: Bye Emily. *Charles: Yes and thank you very much. *Emily: No problem at all. See you soon. *Emily: Are you coming, Francois? *Emily: Are you kidding me? Let's go to the city... *Emily and Francois leaving the shop. *Charles gave Matthew a hug, again.